Unconditional Love
by sisterchris88
Summary: Parte dalla puntata 1 x08, mio AU a volte ripercorrera la trama del telefilm altre volte no, principalmente per ora sono orientata su esplorare il rapporto Klaus/paternità e Klaus/Hayley. Se non amate particolarmente i Klayley... non mi va di leggere haters thanks :P (Caroline arriverà ad un certo punto yep ancora non ho deciso l'end game...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Unconditional Love**_

* * *

Capitolo 1

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_You came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Cercava di non distogliere lo sguardo dal finestrino, non voleva incrociare il suo sguardo ma allo stesso tempo voleva capire perchè improvvisamente averla accanto fosse così importante. Perché l'aveva obbligata a salire su quell'auto. _"__Perche', Hayley, il bimbo che porti in grembo e' l'unica cosa di cui mi importi in questo mondo.__" _ Non poteva negare a se stessa che quella frase l'aveva colta di sorpresa. A Klaus poteva forse importare? Non faceva che pensare a ciò che Elijah le aveva fatto rivivere… Celeste e quanta sofferenza aveva portato a Rebekah? Impedendole di stare con la persona che amava. Eppure era salita. Non aveva urlato chiedendo di Elijah non si era opposta. Ricordò i primi mesi quando erano solo loro due nella grande casa del governatore, Klaus non le aveva fatto mancare nulla… eccetto supporto, sostegno, gentilezza, l'affetto di una persona. Poteva avere ogni oggetto, ogni cibo, ogni vestito, ma non aveva chiesto mai nulla su di lei. _L'incubatrice_. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di molto grave tra i fratelli Mikaelson e si sforzò di riflettere se tutto riguardasse ancora le parole di Elijah ma quando finalmente si voltò a guardarlo Klaus aveva gli occhi lucidi. Lo sguardo fisso sulla strada guidava ma non era lì la sua testa i suoi pensieri erano altrove. Quanto avrebbe voluto avere l'udito di un vampiro per capire cosa fosse successo per non impazzire nella ricerca di un senso a questa insulsa separazione. Certo fino alla nascita del bambino non avrebbe fatto la fine di tante altre vittime di Klaus ma una parte di lei aveva paura e se avesse fatto del male ai due fratelli? E se avesse fatto ora del male a lei? Sentì un brivido di freddo si portò le mani sulle braccia e si sfregò stretta il maglione. Quel gesto destò improvvisamente Klaus.

"Siamo quasi a casa, _little wolf." _ La sua voce era piatta, si chiese in quale casa lei non aveva una casa non l'aveva mai avuta non un luogo che sentisse suo. La casa del governatore era grande talmente grande da potersi perdere e in alcuni giorni era anche felice di vivere lì ma non le apparteneva non c'era nulla di lei nulla che le riportasse alla mente ricordi felici o progetti futuri.

Klaus restò in silenzio preso da chissà quale diabolico piano, pensò Hayley quando arrivarono parcheggiò il Range Rover proprio davanti all'abitazione di Marcel, era il centro di New Orleans Hayley l'aveva vista solo da fuori mesi prima quando ancora poteva girare per il quartiere in cerca di informazioni. Klaus andò ad aprirle la portiera lei era incantata cercando di capire se si sarebbe ritrovata a vivere con Marcel e Klaus insieme la sola idea la terrorizzava. Il portico era grande ma non c'era nessun rumore. Sembrava ci fossero solo loro.

"Sono io il re ora. Ho dato disposizioni per portare qui tutte le tue cose arriveranno domani mattina. Al piano di sopra potrai trovare una cameriera che ti preparerà ciò che vorrai, vestiti e perfino un bagno caldo." Erano giorni che Hayley girovagava per il bayou e per i boschi le avrebbe fatto bene a lei e al bambino. Si potrò istintivamente una mano sulla pancia. Fu scortata sopra da Klaus in una meravigliosa camera da letto per cui qualunque ragazza avrebbe provato invidia tutti ma non lei.

"Nessuna torre? E le catene? E' forse questa la mia prigione?" Hayley vide subito la rabbia negli occhi di Klaus. Sapeva che stava scherzando col fuoco.

"Dovresti davvero restare qui e prenderti cura di te." Lo disse quasi stringendo i denti. Gli voltò le spalle e uscì lasciandola sola. Hayley si chiese cosa le impediva di andarsene subito ma sapeva che Klaus le avrebbe reso la vita un vero inferno se solo avesse provato a farlo. Fece un profondo respiro e intravide dietro la porta una vampira che era li per servirla. Uccisa, soggiogata e trasformata da Klaus ovviamente, provava mai rimorso? E' un mostro disse a se stessa Hayley nulla doveva stupirla come aveva potuto cacciarsi in un guaio tanto grande, ripensare alla loro notte di passione le provocava emozioni contrastanti. Decise di farsi un bel bagno caldo ne aveva bisogno con tutto ciò che era successo dimenticava quasi che doveva prendersi cura di lei e del suo bambino…quel bambino che tutti descrivevano come malefico.

Passarono poche ore ma persino mentre mangiava la sua curiosità era sempre maggiore non aveva nessun cellulare con se, Tyler l'aveva rapita e di certo non aveva avuto il tempo di prenderlo con se, voleva avere notizie di Elijah e Rebekah… fuori era ormai buio la notte era l'inizio della festa per New Orleans ma non per lei, la casa deserta, vampiri soggiogati ovunque da Klaus e lei camminava scalza per le stanze, era davvero una prigione? Quelle persone erano lì per impedirle di scappare? Poteva davvero fidarsi di Klaus? Ripensò al suo voltò quando Elijah gli spiegò del sangue del loro bambino sembrava sorpreso ma Niklaus poteva fingere dopotutto viveva su questa terra da mille anni…o forse le sue intenzioni erano davvero pure?

Da ore Klaus continuava a bere senza sosta dalla finestra del soggiorno poteva vedere le strade di New Orleans che si accendevano di vita eppure la sola cosa che vagava nella sua testa era il tradimento. Il tradimento di Rebekah , di Marcel, di Elijah, persino Tyler aveva osato insinuare nella mente di suo fratello la più vile delle ipotesi. Come poteva perdonare.

_Tyler Lockwood ha portato Hayley qui per verificare una teoria, ovvero che il sangue di suo figlio potesse_

_essere usato per dare vita a degli ibridi. Tyler sostiene che tu lo sapessi. E che, inoltre... intendessi usare questa informazione per crearti un esercito._

Un esercito! Klaus sentì la rabbia crescergli dentro mentre ripensava alle parole del fratello.

_A quanto pare sei una grande delusione. Immagino di essere una delle tue tante delusioni... cosi' come e' stata deludente la creazione di ibridi, cosi' come hai deluso la tua famiglia. E ora sembra che deluderai_

_anche il tuo stesso figlio._

Si verso un altro bicchiere di Bourbon. Ma niente gli faceva passare quel dolore che provava dentro. Persino Tyler metteva in discussione la sua capacità di prendersi cura di suo figlio. Ricordare però le sue stesse parole ai suoi fratelli scatenò tutta la sua sofferenza.

_Lo so che non ci sono scuse... per tutti i peccati che ho commesso in passato, ma nell'unico momento in cui voi due avreste potuto scegliere di rimanere al mio fianco, di credere in me... e di credere nella sincerita' delle mie intenzioni verso mio figlio... avete deciso di schierarvi contro di me. E ora, mio figlio, __il sangue del mio sangue, crescera' chiamando te "papa'"._

Solo incapace di fidarsi se non di se stesso si ritrovo' con una lacrima sul viso mentre la rabbia gli fece scaraventare l'intera bottiglie di alcool contro lo stipite della porta della stanza. Solo allora vide Hayley proprio li davanti. Subito le voltò le spalle. Odiava far vedere la parte più debole di se stesso. E questa ragazza di fronte a lui portava in grembo suo figlio, quel bambino per cui lui non dovrebbe provare nulla secondo tutti coloro che lo circondano. E invece qualcosa si era smosso in lui ma nessuno gli permetteva, gli concedeva di provare a migliorare. Ad essere migliore, _per lui. _Era ubriaco. E fissava la pancia di Hayley come se potesse intravedere qualcosa, si concentrò solo per sentire il battito di quel bambino, bambina se ciò che Sabine aveva detto era davvero la realtà. Batteva veloce. Ed era lì. Per un attimo il pensiero sembrò risvegliare troppe emozioni in lui fu Hayley ad avvicinarsi.

"Voglio sapere cos'hai fatto a Elijah e Rebekah." La sua non era una domanda era una richiesta forzata non avrebbe lasciato la stanza senza risposta, a braccia conserte sprezzante di ogni pericolo stava lì davanti a lui fiera. Era un lato di lei che gli piaceva. La ragazza lupo. Klaus iniziò a ridere istericamente allontanandosi da lei.

"Cosa pensi che abbia fatto?"

"Sappiamo entrambi che contraddirti scatena il meglio di te, pugnali morsi…" Hayley aveva un tono sarcastico ma solo provocandolo avrebbe capito cosa era accaduto poco prima.

"Contraddirmi? Contraddirmi? Tu, Tyler! Mio fratello! Tutti voi vi siete uniti contro di me nell'unico scopo di rinfacciarmi che volevo usare MIO FIGLIO per creare un esercito, avete creduto di conoscere ogni cosa. E Rebekah! Rebekah si allea col Marcel per rinchiudermi! Per distruggermi! Mi tradisce e incapace di affrontarmi manda un esercito di vampiri! Voi tutti… Voi che credete di sapere ciò che è bene e ciò che è male in questo mondo!" le urla di Klaus spaventarono Hayley, non era solo Elijah, ma Rebekah lo aveva tradito, non era la prima volta che lo vedeva così ubriaco , non dopo _quella sera, _ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nei suoi sembrava essere disperazione. Forse aveva sbagliato a presentarsi da lui, era pericoloso era sull'orlo di un precipizio ricordava bene cosa le aveva detto Rebekah e Elijah.

"E tu." Si avvicinò a lei puntandole un dito. "Tu hai creduto a Tyler Loockwood. Ti ha rapito , ti ha usato per punire me e hai creduto a ogni cosa che uscisse dalla sua stupida bocca."

"Klaus…tu hai sempre detto di essere un passo avanti nei tuoi piani, tu sei il manipolatore, so chi sei. Cosa avrei dovuto pensare? Hai sempre voluto un esercito di ibridi! Dovevo proteggere il mio bambino. "

Mise entrambe le mani sul suo ventre ormai ben evidente.

Klaus improvvisamente si fermò come se avesse capito qualcosa." Tu non volevi tornare. Tu saresti andata via. Se non avessi trovato te e d Elijah nella palude. Saresti fuggita." Hayley tremava.

"Non ti avrei mai permesso di usare questo bambino per le tue manie di potere. E' un bambino non una macchina da guerra!" alzò il tono di voce come se proteggere suo figlio le scatenasse una forza prima d'ora sconosciuta.

"NON AVREI MAI USATO MIO FIGLIO! MAI! COME POTETE NON CAPIRE TUTTI! HO PROVATO COSI' FORTEMENTE AD ASSECONDARE CIASCUNO DI VOI, ANCHE ORA LI HO LASCIATI INERMI IN QUELLA STUPIDA VILLA CHE CHIAMAVAMO CASA E TU SEI QUI A GIUDICARE A CREDERE CHE IO ABBIA UCCISO MOMENTANEAMENTE I MIEI FRATELLI DI NUOVO." Quello di Klaus era uno sfogo che aveva colpito anche i suoi fratelli poco prima.

"TU HAI CHIESTO LA MIA MORTE E QUELLA DI TUO FIGLIO L'ISTANTE DOPO AVER SENTITO BATTERE IL SUO CUORE LA PRIMA VOLTA." L'aveva detto era da tanto tempo che voleva affrontare l'argomento e Klaus fu spiazzata nel ricordare quella notte in quella grotta. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle che in quel momento aveva provato paura dopo tanto tempo perché era una cosa che non conosceva che lo faceva sentire debole, e il suo primo pensiero fu il più facile: _sbarazzarsene, di entrambi._

"Sto provando. Ma non mi date scelta. Vedrete sempre il mostro bastardo." La sua voce era tornata flebile, calma, sembra quasi che l'effetto dell'alcool l'avesse improvvisamente abbandonato. Hayley sapeva che probabilmente se quel giorno non fosse stato pieno di alcool e tradimenti Klaus non le avrebbe detto nulla. "Hai avuto le tue risposte. Elijah sta bene. Puoi tornare nella tua stanza." La vide uscire senza dire una parola.

Tornando nella sua stanza Hayley si sentiva provata per la conversazione che aveva avuto con Klaus, forse Klaus voleva il suo bambino ma fino a che punto poteva fidarsi e sentirsi al sicuro? Più conosceva il suo passato più era terrorizzata eppure aveva sempre sentito pessime storie su di lui, ma quella notte, la notte in cui il suo bambino era stato concepito, aveva visto qualcosa o forse era l'alcool che le aveva fatto vedere qualcosa che non era mai esistito… Aveva davvero creduto di poter comprendere una sfumatura della profonda anima di Klaus. Si mise a letto esausta. Sentiva musica in lontananza, un raggio di luna illuminava appena la sua stanza quasi non si accorse della presenza di Klaus.

"Non è una prigione. Voglio proteggerti ed è l'unico modo che conosco per farlo." Le porse un cellulare. "puoi chiamarli. Dì ciò che credi ma ho un impero da ricostruire e voglio che non intralcino." Eccolo il fascino della sua voce uno dei tanti motivi che l'aveva fatta cedere tempo fa. Hayley era stupita. Prese il cellulare e sorrise. "Ora è ora di riposare , _little wolf_. Domani sarà una lunga giornata." Avrebbe tanto voluto vedere il suo volto in quel momento perché sembrava un'altra persona. Pensò che stesse uscendo invece Klaus si tolse la giacca e si sedette sulla poltrona nell'angolo della stanza.

"Klaus?"

"Non posso lasciarti sola, i vampiri di Marcel sono ancora qui, e non ho avuto tempo per crearne di nuovi, miei fedeli. Diego mi odia e vuole vendicarsi. Stare qui è l'unico modo per proteggerti. Sarà come se non ci fossi. Dopotutto non è la prima volta." Hayley si chiese cosa intendesse con quella frase, si riferiva forse alla loro unica notte insieme? Era troppo stanca.

"Grazie." Stavano per avere un figlio, doveva sforzarsi di mettere da parte il passato, i ricordi di Elijah e provare a credere in qualcosa , fosse anche solo la sensazione di tranquillità che in quel momento provò sapendo che la creatura più potente della terra nonché padre di suo figlio era lì a proteggerli, e non era la stessa sensazione provata giorni prima con Elijah nel bosco perché li aveva ancora il timore di difendersi da Klaus, l'ibrido cattivo. Invece ora l'ibrido cattivo era lì a proteggerla da un'intera città e forse anche da una parte di se stesso.

STO BENE. NON PREOCCUPATEVI PER ME L'IRA DI KLAUS NON SI E' SCATENATA SU DI PRUDENTI.

Lo mandò a Rebekah ma sapeva che anche Elijah l'avrebbe letto. Addormentandosi pensò che forse per qualche ora sarebbe stata finalmente tranquilla, ma durante la notte gli incubi su ciò che Tyler aveva provato a farle tornarono prepotenti _No,Tyler, No!E' solo un bambino! _ Non faceva che ripeterlo urlando e agitandosi, finchè Klaus non andò a scrollarla per svegliarla.

"Hayley, va tutto bene! Hayley!" quando lei si svegliò era sudata. Klaus avrebbe voluto uccidere Tyler in quel momento per ciò che aveva fatto. Hayley accese la piccola luce del comodino e si versò dell'acqua.

"Solo un incubo." Klaus non disse nulla ma ora lei poteva vedere il suo volto più rilassato. Era ancora lì. La cosa la stupì. Tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona e lei si distese sul cuscino. "Mi chiedevo…" ci fu un momento di silenzio molto lungo. Klaus non capiva cosa Hayley volesse chiedergli.

"Non mordo." Le disse scherzando Klaus.

"Ancora non riesco a sentire il bambino, e senza un medico vero…mi chiedevo se col tuo super udito da vampiro… insomma sta bene? Sono stati giorni intensi." Klaus avrebbe giurato che le sue guance erano rosse.

"Sta bene." Le disse senza pensarci un istante, Hayley si stupì della rapidità della sua risposta.

"Wow, sei sempre sintonizzato…"

"Ognuno ha la sua dolce ninna nanna." Hayley fu colpita da questo commento di Klaus il battito del bambino era dunque la sua dolce ninna nanna? Lo invidiava avrebbe voluto addormentarsi anche lei così.

"Dopotutto sei suo padre." Con questa frase appena sussurrata in uno sbadiglio Hayley spense la luce e si addormentò senza aver più paura di Tyler e dei suoi piani per provare a creare ibridi con il suo bambino. Klaus finalmente solo cullato dal battito del suo erede sorrise guardando alla luna, in 4 mesi e mezzo non si era mai sentito così…felice. Era suo padre e se solo avesse potuto cancellare tanto del suo passato avrebbe giurato che in quella stanza in quel momento avrebbe potuto trovare la forza per costruire un nuovo futuro… anche con la sua famiglia nonostante i tradimenti. Nonostante tutto.

_Thump – thump- thump- thump _

Era la musica migliore fra tutte quelle che nella sua lunga vita aveva udito.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prima di lasciarvi leggere vi avviso che è un capitolo di transizione un pò come le puntate filler dei telfilm ma spero comunque che vi piacerà la cosa che più m'importa è concentrarmi su Klaus e la sua anima tormentata diciamo così (si sono come Elijah credo che possa essere salvato :P) e penso si sia capito già. Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggeranno!_

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

Capitolo 2

_ How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

Quando Hayley si svegliò la mattina dopo giuro di aver visto la scia di Klaus uscire dalla sua stanza, era rimasto. L'intera notte a proteggerla dai Notturni di Marcel. Per pochi istanti pensò che forse questo trasferimento forzato le sarebbe pesato meno di quanto pensasse, scese dal letto pronta per vestirsi quando vide entrare due vampiri robusti e dall'aspetto inquietante portavano un carrello con una colazione degna di una regina. C'era tutto ciò che una donna incinta avrebbe potuto desiderare.

"Se non vi spiace vorrei vestirmi senza voi guardoni!" I due vampiri le risposero che era loro dovere sorvegliarla sempre e l'avrebbero aspettata fuori. Tipico di Klaus pensò.

Alla vecchia residenza del governatore Rebekah vide allontanarsi il camion con tutti gli oggetti di Klaus, Elijah la raggiunse.

"Dove stai andando?" chiese al fratello.

"Ad assicurarmi che Hayley non paghi per i nostri errori, Rebekah."

"Elijah ha scritto che sta bene! Presentarsi a Nik ora non sarebbe la mossa vincente! Non essere stupido."

"Non m'importa. Troppe volte mi sono fidato delle sue buone intenzioni. Mi accerterò che sta bene e poi troveremo un modo per fare ammenda con Niklaus."

"Come? Per una volta la conclusione più ovvia era l'unica non vera come potevamo immaginare?"

"Io l'ho spinto ad accettare Hayley. Io avrei dovuto." Elijah non disse altro sapeva bene che i sentimenti che provava per Hayley stavano diventando pericolosi perché offuscavano il suo giudizio e potevano mettere a rischio l'intera famiglia. Ma niente l'avrebbe fermato dal suo intento.

"Grazie per essere venuti leali compagni di Marcel, sono qui per invitare voi e i vostri amici Notturni questa sera a una festa celebreremo questo scambio di potere. Oh riservate i vostri sguardi velenosi per qualcuno di più appetitoso finchè voi non intralcerete i miei piani nessun male vi sarà fatto." Klaus dalla balconata interna della casa dove viveva ora parlava agli alleati di Marcel. Diego in prima fila continuava a fissare il volto di Marcel che era al fianco di Klaus: avevano un patto tramare alle spalle di Klaus ma per ora la loro unica carta era accondiscendere il nuovo re in tutto.

"Credi davvero che ogni Notturno di New Orleans si getterà ai tuoi piedi? Ci hai colpito, hai ucciso dei nostri compagni! Noi non ti seguiremo mai." Diego fece un passo avanti. Marcel stava per ribattere ma Klaus alzò una mano zittendolo.

"Stando alla mia memoria l'incatenato pronto alla fossa ero io." Calò un gelido silenzio. Hayley sbucò dal lontano corridoio e tutti i vampiri poterono sentire la loro presenza in quanto licantropo era un loro mortale nemico.

"Noi seguiamo gli ordini di Marcel." Disse un vampiro alle spalle di Diego.

"E allora non avrete alcun problema perché Marcel segue ogni mia singola mossa." Il sorriso soddisfatto di Klaus era troppo difficile da sostenere e Marcel abbasso lo sguardo sapeva di essere sconfitto ma aveva ancora delle carte da giocare.

"E che mi dici della ragazza lupo? Noi non vogliamo lupi qui. E neanche baby ibridi per costruire eserciti di ibridi." Le parole di Diego spensero il sorriso di Klaus strinse con la mano la ringhiera del balcone quasi distruggendola.

"Nessuno osi toccare la ragazza lupo. E su questo vile pettegolezzo messo in giro da Tyler Lookwood vi posso assicurare che mio figlio non mi aiuterà a creare ibridi." Le loro facce erano tutt'altro che convinte. Hayley spaventata si mise all'ombra del balcone lontano dalla scena principale. Klaus era così teatrale , pensò. "Per dimostrarvi che la mia parola ha valore a seguire il banchetto di questa sera potrete dare il via a una notte di caccia ai lupi." Hayley era sconvolta. Klaus l'aveva vista eppure non aveva avuto un attimo di esitazione. "Uccideteli. Tutti. E non ci saranno ibridi a fomentare i vostri incubi." Lasciò di stucco tutta la cerchia di vampiri di Marcel riunita al di sotto nell'atrio e lo stesso vampiro era incredulo. Klaus stava per rientrare quando si trovò davanti una furibonda Hayley.

"Come hai potuto? E' la mia famiglia!" Hayley non riuscì a fermarlo e si ritrovarono dentro la stanza che Klaus stava arredando come soggiorno. Marcel fece per entrare "Stanne fuori." Gli ringhiò Hayley.

"La stessa famiglia che non ti ha voluto,_ sweetheart._" Si voltò a guardarla.

"E' così importante tenere a bada quei leccapiedi che hai pensato di dargli come trofeo l'intera specie da cui provengo! Non la passerai liscia per questo!"

"Ho fatto ciò che era necessario! Cosa avrei dovuto dire loro? Dovevo dimostrargli che non sei una minaccia. Che voi non lo siete! Sto cercando di proteggerti!"

"E io sto cercando di proteggere una famiglia che forse non mi darai nemmeno il tempo di conoscere." Con gli occhi pieni di rabbia la giovane fece per uscire prima però si voltò per dire un'ultima cosa a Klaus…

"Fosse in te inizierei a preparare una bella scusa per quando il bambino ti chiederà che fine ha fatto parte della famiglia da cui proviene. Perché sono scomparsi, chi ha ordinato il loro massacro. Lo ferisci ancora prima che nasca. Tipico di Klaus." Hayley lasciò la stanza e si sentì emotivamente provata, non sapeva cosa fare era sola con due guardie del corpo indesiderate e una famiglia da salvare. Se non avesse avuto quel bambino Klaus l'avrebbe uccisa appena terminata la loro discussione lo sapeva bene, ma era così furiosa solo poche ore prima aveva pensato che potesse meritare una piccola flebile speranza e invece ancora una volta la brama di potere gli aveva fatto scegliere tra un orribile massacro e la sua famiglia, la famiglia del suo bambino.

Le parole di Hayley avevano colpito Klaus come un pugnale nel cuore. Tutto ciò che voleva era togliere motivi per farsi odiare dalla cerchia di Klaus creando invece la prima delusione per il futuro di suo figlio. Sentì una profonda rabbia crescergli dentro. Non poteva sistemare questa faccenda sarebbe passato per debole, tutto ciò che non voleva sembrare. Hayley, il bambino non dovevano diventare il suo punto debole eppure era fermo a dubitare di una decisione presa da pochi minuti. Qualunque cosa gli stesse succedendo avrebbe voluto cancellarla e tornare ad agire senza pensare alle conseguenze. Per un intero millenio aveva agito incurante di ogni cosa.

C'era troppo trambusto e la cosa iniziava ad infastidirlo andò a cercare Marcel chiedendogli di portare Davina al più presto nel quartiere dove ora viveva lui, l'arma segreta doveva stare vicino per poterla usare al momento più opportuno. Marcel non sapeva che Davina aveva mentito, lei poteva abbandonare l'attico senza stare male così disse all'amico di sedersi e gli raccontò ogni cosa ogni singolo sotterfugio ordito alle sue spalle nei mesi precedenti. La sincerità di Klaus colpì persino Marcel, restò in guardia ma iniziò a penare che forse Klaus stava cercando di avere un aiuto da parte sua per continuare a governare la città.

Uscendo insieme per andare all'incontro con la fazione degli umani Klaus si ritrovò davanti i suoi fratelli.

"Quale scontata e assolutamente inopportuna visita Elijah." Sorrise sarcasticamente. Rebekah e Marcel si scambiarono uno sguardo molto più che amichevole.

"Niklaus possiamo parlare, senza il traditore?" disse indicando Marcel.

"Se lui è un traditore come potrei chiamare il fratello che vuole sostituirmi come padre? Ladro per cominciare. Non ho tempo per questo."

"Nessuno vuole sostituirti." Klaus si mise davanti a lui con aria di sfida.

"So che troverai la stanza della nostra _little wolf_. Non sei forse qui per questo Elijah? Non per me. Ma per controllare che Hayley stia bene. Vai fratello. Proteggila. Salvala. " andò via non degnandolo più di uno sguardo e lasciandoli entrambi i fratelli Mikaelson senza parole. Ci misero poco a capire quale fosse la stanza di Hayley, le due vamp-guardie davanti alla porta erano un indizio sufficiente. Non li fecero passare.

"Seriamente?" disse loro Rebekah. "Elijah." Fece un cenno al fratello.

"Dopo di te cara sorella." Rebekah spezzò il collo a uno di loro e Elijah fece lo stesso con il vampiro alla sua sinistra.

"Hayley sono Rebekah, puoi aprire?" nessuna risposta dall'interno della stanza. Dopo qualche minuto Elijah aprì senza problemi ma tutto ciò che trovò fu una stanza vuota, la finestra era aperta ma non c'era nessuna traccia di Hayley.

Nella chiesa padre Kieran aveva riunito la fazione ma gli scambi di potere non era mai graditi a loro soprattutto se a capo ora vi era un ibrido spietato che aveva creato la città dalle fondamenta le cose degenerarono brevemente. Marcel riuscì a salvare momentaneamente la situazione ma gestire Klaus non era semplice. Presero Davina e tornarono insieme al quartiere il sole stava quasi calando e a breve tutti i Notturni avrebbero invaso le strade della città, ma rientrando Klaus trovò suo fratello che lo scaraventò via senza pensarci due volte.

"Dov'è?" Klaus sembrava non capire.

"Cosa hai fatto ad Hayley, Nik ha pagato lei i nostri sbagli?" Rebekah lo guardò arrabbiata.

"Era qui. E' scappata…" Klaus lo capì subito e avrebbe dovuto intuirlo Hayley non si sarebbe di certo fermata.

"E lasciami immaginare quale orrenda decisione hai preso per portarla a compiere un gesto così insensato?" Klaus non disse nulla si alzò ricomponendosi. Li lasciò entrambi fermi senza parlare.

"Dove stai andando?" chiese Marcel.

"A cercare una strega."

"Non possono usare la magia. Ci sono delle regole." Klaus gli si avventò contro.

"Non m'importa delle tue regole. Ho bisogno di una strega. E vado a cercarla visto che Davina non è ancora a conoscenza di ogni incantesimo."

"La cena coi notturni?" Marcel lo incalzò cercando di bloccarlo.

"Ne avrete avute altre, fai come se fosse casa tua." Gli disse stuzzicandolo. "Tornerò presto."

Elijah si scaraventò su Marcel. "Cosa ha deciso Niklaus?"

"Stasera sarà caccia al lupo in tutta la palude." Rispose Marcel.

Diego sbucò da dietro un pilastro. "Sarebbe un vero peccato se accidentalmente anche la ragazza lupo fosse uccisa…." Diego scomparve prima ancora che Elijah potesse colpirlo. Marcel voleva fermarlo ma la presa di Elijah non riusciva a farlo scappare.

"Tipico di nostro fratello Elijah. Così Tipico." Rebekah era sconsolata mentre cercava negli occhi di Marcel una risposta alla sua domanda: questa lealtà a Klaus era finta o vera?

Era buio e Klaus sapeva che molti dei vampiri stavano già cacciando i lupi, trovò Sabine poco distante dalla chiesa ma nonostante le minacce di Klaus non riuscì a localizzare Hayley e la cosa fece arrabbiare ancora di più l'ibrido che voleva rimediare alla decisione presa in qualche modo. Lo sbattè contro il muro della casa nel vicolo dove si trovavano la strega stava cercando di dire qualcosa.

"Stai cercando di dire qualcosa per salvarti la vita?"

"Non ci sono solo vampiri affamati di lupi là fuori. Sophie sta cercando un modo per vendicarsi per la morte di Agnes. Per vendicarsi di Elijah. " Klaus la lasciò andare a terra e sparì in mezzo secondo.

Klaus aveva già incontrato una volta i lupi della mezzanotte, appartenenti alla stirpe di Hayley, ricordava dove potevano essere ma Marcel ora li aveva condannati ad assumere le sembianze di lupo e sapevano nascondersi bene. Incrociò due gruppi di vampiri alla ricerca di lupi e riuscì a non farsi vedere cosa avrebbero pensato nel vedere l'ibrido nel bosco alla ricerca di Hayley?

Hayley aveva avvisato di certo qualcuno della sua famiglia il bosco era troppo quieto e non c'erano resti di battaglie fra vampiri e licantropi, finalmente fiutò l'odore di Hayley e arrivo alla piccola baracca vicino al lago di Tyler l'aveva tenuta prigioniera, era seduta sul molo aveva ancora i libri della sua famiglia in mano. Si avvicinò lentamente ma sapeva che aveva percepito la sua presenza.

"Si sono scappata. Colpa dei tuoi incapaci tirapiedi. Ma almeno ho potuto avvisare Eve e gli altri." Klaus non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ma era felice di vederla con la sua solita lingua tagliente. "Quale caccia ordirai per celebrare la mia cattura?"

"Hayley ti prego…"

"Ho provato, ho provato a capire quale egoistico meccanismo può averti portato a una cosa simile ma non riesco. Io sono un lupo. Qui c'è la mia famiglia, e anche tu lo sei per metà." A queste parole Klaus si sedette accanto a lei facendo un profondo respiro.

"Ho sbagliato e volevo rimediare senza sapere come." Hayley pensò di aver capito male o forse era un sogno in cui lui diceva esattamente ciò che voleva sentirsi dire. Aveva ammesso un errore. "Non ho pensato che avrebbe avuto conseguenze anche su…" indicò la sua pancia. "Tyler Loockwood crede che deluderò mio figlio come ho fatto fin ora con ogni persona della mia famiglia e tutto ciò che ho pensato mentre vagavo per questo bosco è stato che aveva ragione, oggi avrei potuto deluderlo. E tu hai sistemato le cose. "

"stiamo sopravvalutando le affermazioni di Tyler di recente non trovi…" disse Hayley scherzando.

"C' ancora un gruppo di lupi ha detto Eve da mettere in salvo ma non sono della mia famiglia sono nomadi. Proverà ad avvisarli spero solo che ci riesca." Klaus sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri ed Hayley non capiva cosa lo avesse portato in quel bosco era solo la voglia di rimediare a un terribile errore.

"Sei davvero impavida , _little wolf."_

"Essere un licantropo aiuta, e anche portare in grembo un bambino che può guarirti. Grazie a te." Sorrise. "Tu lo odi vero?" Klaus si voltò di scatto pensò che si riferisse al bambino…"essere un licantropo?"

"Perché pensi questo?" Klaus si sentiva scoperto come se qualcuno di colpo avesse toccato un tassello che per lui era una ferita sempre sanguinante.

"Puoi trasformarti quando vuoi, lo domini, puoi essere un lupo ma non lo sei mai e parli di te come ibrido, usi i tuoi poteri di vampiro ma non parli mai della tua natura di licantropo. " Klaus si voltò a guardarla i loro volti erano illuminati solo dalla luce della luna sopra di loro, come la sera precedente Hayley poteva a malapena vedere le espressioni del suo volto era come se col calar del sole conoscesse una nuova versione di Klaus una che le piaceva di più, più dell'Ibrido che voleva dominare New Orleans che ogni giorno voleva farsi odiare.

"io ero il figlio della bestia. Non è passato un giorno che io non abbia percepito l'orrore di mio padre in ogni suo sguardo, prima che la magia ci rendesse vampiri io ero un bastardo figlio di un abominio. Mio padre vedeva in me tutto ciò che odiava e quando mi sono trasformato…" Hayley ricordava bene ciò che Elijah gli aveva fatto rivivere di come Mikael incatenò Klaus e decise di usare la magia per bloccare la sua natura. "Ero solo. Contro chi dicevano mi avrebbe amato come un padre."

"Tuo padre era uno stronzo." Klaus sorrise. "Ma essere un lupo non è una colpa non hai scelto la tua natura, lo eri."

"Mio padre ci ha cacciato per mille anni , voleva uccidermi per ciò che ero."

"Credo abbiamo trovato il motivo della tua paranoia!" Hayley si alzò in piedi. "Potrò non conoscere ogni cosa della vostra famiglia ma dovresti ricordarti d'ora in poi che se tu non fossi nato per metà lupo ora non staresti qui con…_noi._" Si accarezzò dolcemente la pancia. "Dico solo la verità i lupi sono molto più affascinanti dei vampiri." Klaus sorrise guardandola, la franchezza di Hayley è una cosa che avrebbe detestato in altre persona ma in lei amava questo lato.

"E gli ibridi?"

"Beh ho dormito con uno di loro e sono incinta di un miracolo bambino plausibilmente ibrido…direi che possiamo essere amici. Solo se…"

"Non ci saranno più caccie al lupo." Klaus si alzò in piedi e si incamminarono verso la sua auto. "Ti riporto a casa ma non dovrai più scappare , come hai potuto ingannare quei due vampiri?"

"Oh davvero? Ricordi? È da quando ho 14 anni che me la cavo da sola. Ho i miei trucchi."

"_Affascinante, love._"

Camminarono per qualche minuto in silenzio poi improvvisamente Hayley si fermò portando una mano sulla sua pancia, Klaus si pietrificò perché il suo udito non poteva ingannarlo.

"Credo che…" Hayley massaggio dolcemente la parte destra della sua pancia. Klaus di voltò a guardarla i suoi occhi addolciti per ciò che stava sentendo. "…si è mosso!" Klaus stava sentendo tutto, ma restava immobile. "Puoi…" gli tese la mano per prenderla e in un primo momento Klaus pensò di adagiare la sua mano sulla pancia di Hayley ma proprio quando stava per farlo la ritrasse e si voltò per nascondere una lacrima. Stava diventando tutto così reale e tutto questo lo _spaventava. _Non poteva controllarlo e non sapeva come gestire quelle emozioni che sentiva dentro e che aumentavano senza che lui potesse fermarle. Hayley fece un lungo sospiro.

"Ogni volta non so quale versione di te avrò davanti, l'omicida, il manipolatore, l'ibrido, il vampiro assetato… o il Klaus Notturno che sembra l'unico con cui possa parlare, siamo stati soli per molto su questa terra tu molto più di me. tu hai i tuoi fratelli io forse qui fuori ho una famiglia ma questo bambino o bambina o lupo o ibrido qualunque cosa sarà apparterrà a noi. So che ti piace essere in controllo di ogni singola cosa e che la gravidanza è una cosa che non controlli ma indovina? Neanche io. " cercò di scherzare in realtà era la ragazza di 22 anni spaventata che stava parlando. "Ma qualunque decisione prenderai d'ora in poi ricorda che _non siamo più soli. E credo che l'unico che possa proteggere questa creatura sia tu, non Elijah, non io, tu. _Se vuoi essere al mio fianco ti chiedo solo questo. Niente di più nessuno ti sostituirà ma _sii tutto ciò che tuo padre non fu per te_."

Klaus lasciò cadere un'altra lacrima e scappò via lasciando Hayley sola dopo quelle parole che avevano smorzato fin troppo la sua corazza consolidata quasi mille anni prima. In realtà Klaus aveva già percepito la presenza di sua sorella ed Elijah che trovarono Hayley pochi istanti dopo e insieme tornarono a New Orleans. Klaus invece vagò per il bosco continuando a pensare alla richiesta di Hayley come aveva potuto capire così tanto restò per lui un mistero ma forse avere qualcosa in comune l'aveva aiutata a capire il perché alcune cose per lui non fossero neanche immaginabili. Tenere lontane le persone era l'unico modo per sopravvivere in questo mondo. "_sii tutto ciò che tuo padre non fu per te_." Avrebbe voluto disperatamente esserlo ma come poteva cancellare mille anni di atrocità? Come poteva esserci ancora speranza per lui? Mentre si faceva queste domande scosso per ciò che aveva vissuto poco prima con Hayley intravide alcune roulotte nel bosco si fermò a guardare era un branco di lupi, forse i lupi di cui parlava Eve, i nomadi. I vampiri li avevano attaccati ma non sembravano essere feriti. Quando si avvicinò per guardare però qualcosa lo sconvolse tutti loro indossavano un ciondolo che lui aveva già visto centinaia di anni fa.

* * *

_Ogni commento o critica è ben accetto, o se avete curiosità come vi dicevo è un capitolo di transizione per amalgamare alcune scelte dello show con le mie._


End file.
